Look Around
by DefyGravity107
Summary: Eliza’s birthday is a big deal in the Schuyler family. But when Angelica & Alexander meet up, romantic flashbacks bring them even closer. Lots of Hamgelica in this oneshot.


Angelica scanned the dazzling ballroom. She could see her father, conferring with some prestigious official. She spotted her little sister, Margarita (or Peggy, as she would like to be called) eavesdropping on conversations. She saw her nephew, Philip, waddling around the room on his chubby toddler legs. And of course, there was her beautiful sister Eliza. She was smiling, genuinely smiling. And why wouldn't she be, it was her birthday! Everyone was gathered in celebration of Eliza's special day. But none of these people she loved were the person she was looking for.

"I was hoping you would make your way across the sea," a voice from behind said. Angelica turned around.

"Alexander!" she cried. She threw him into her embrace. "How are you?"

"Much better, now that I've seen you," he said sweetly, causing Angelica to blush. Once the redness in her face had dissipated, she got on with the boring pleasantries.

"How's work? Is Philip well? How are you and Eliza?"

He sighed. "Work's the same. Politics. Washington is being asked to lead. Jefferson, Madison, and I are being asked to be in his cabinet,"

"That's excellent! But what about Burr? Wasn't Washington fond of him?"

"Burr's just... Burr. Doesn't stand for anything. But him put aside, did you hear about that big meeting?"

"The Constitutional Convention?" she asked, awed that her beloved brother-in-law had even remote affiliation with the prestigious assemblage.

"Yes, I was chosen as a New York Junior Delegate. I don't think they particularly liked me,"

"Why is that?"

"I believed I talked for six hours," Alexander said sheepishly.

Angelica laughed. "The convention was probably listless!" They both burst out laughing. Alexander's sense of humor was enough to brighten any room, not to mention his amazing mind and breathtaking smile. Those were only a few reasons Angelica adored her brother-in-law. Mid-chuckle, Alexander spoke.

"Oh! Angie, did I tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Angelica playfully teased. She was blushing once more on his adorable nickname for her. Angie. No one else called her that. It was some sort of inside joke between the two.

"Eliza's pregnant!" he said with a joyous smile upon his face. Angelica was both shocked and a wee bit jealous. Wasn't darling Philip enough? The Hamiltons didn't need many children to carry on a legacy; that came from Eliza's benevolence and Alexander's intelligence.

"You mean you... you did _it _again?" Angelica skeptically responded.

"How else would we have children?" he jocosely played with her. "Angie, I thought you'd be happy for us,"

"I am! It's just..." Before Angelica could finish, Alexander finished her sentence.

"You remember that winter's ball?" he finished. Angelica was surprised he remembered such an insignificant moment in his life, yet such a big part of hers. It was the reason she spent countless nights tossing and turning, regretting her decisions. She could have had it all that evening, but she gave it up to see her sister be happy. And Eliza seemed happy, but Alexander didn't seem satisfied. Alexander could see the wistful expression on Angelica's face, so he mentally searched for a way to cheer her up.

"Why don't we escape the party?" he blurted.

Angelica was nervous. "What if they notice us?"

"We'll figure it out," he cheekily smiled. With his hand outstretched, he said, "Are you in?"

"Yes," she stated firmly and clasped his hand. They ran, hand in hand, to a back exit of the ballroom. The ornate door led to a long, golden hallway.

"Close your eyes," he urged.

"How can I know I can trust you?" Angelica checked.

"Angie, seriously?" Alexander laughed.

"Fine," she giggled girlishly. He put one of his hands over her eyes, while the other was guiding her body. She could hear another door open and close and felt a whoosh of cool air upon her face.

"Open," Alexander took his hand off Angelica's eyes. She was stunned by the view.

"It's the garden!" she gasped. It was her time to have a flashback. This was the very garden that Alexander and Angelica met, some months before the winters ball.

"Angie, remember this day? You were having tea with some diplomat..."

"And you were having a leisurely walk with Washington, talking about war or politics or what not,"

"So you do recall this adventure!"

"As if it were yesterday," she finished. "I abruptly asked a servant, 'Who is that boy?'"

"And I kept staring at you, until Washington told me that was Philip Schuyler's daughter," he grinned. "You were wearing the most stunning pink gown, but I could tell your mind was just as beautiful,"

Angelica blushed once again, slightly embarrassed that this was her brother-in-law and he was making her feel this way. People would be wondering where she was, but she had to do something before she left. Angelica mustered up the courage, then asked, "Alexander, would you like to dance?"

"With you, any day," he twirled her around. He put his arm around her waist and she placed her hand on her shoulder. They began to dance a slow waltz, with the birds nearby chirping a melody. This made Angelica think of a love song she had heard once.

_You are the world wherein I would live_

_The heaven that wings to me can give_

_Infinite deep as I never knew _

_I would come back to you _

"I didn't know you could sing," Alexander smiled. Angelica cringed. She had been singing aloud without realizing it!

"Sorry," she said sheepishly.

"No need, Angie. It was lovely,"

"Everything about this has been lovely. The beautiful night and the dazzling view," The awkward two inched forward until they were only centimeters away from each other. Then Alexander pressed his lips onto Angelica's. Instead of resisting it, she closed her eyes and made the most out of every second. When they finally broke apart, Angelica wished for more.

"Good bye, Angie," Alexander said slowly. "Don't forget to write. And when things get tough in London, just look around. Think of this moment, when the whole world was ours," Then he added, "I love you,"

**A/N: Thank you for reading Look Around! The love song was an excerpt from _In You I Found _by Laura Farnell. Please review and live life fabulously!!**


End file.
